1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a downhole drilling and cleaning apparatus. More specifically, the invention is directed to a motor and apparatus for cleaning out production tubing, for drilling oil and gas wells and like applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of hydraulically driven drill bits is known in the art as described in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,276, issued to Diehl on Sep. 3, 1929, discloses a drill bit rotating at one speed and a body portion rotating at a second lower speed. Once the drill bit engages a hard formation the drill bit and the body combine and rotate at the speed of the body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,214, issued to Yeaman on May 24, 1932, discloses a hydraulically rotating drill bit with exhaust passages through the bit body for the escape of impelling fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,603, issued to Lagacherie, et al on May 19, 1964, discloses a fluid driven-bit wherein fluid passes over an internal turbine. The fluid acts upon the internal turbine in order to rotate the drill bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,362, issued to Elbert, et al on Oct. 29, 1974, discloses a device for boring holes comprising a body having a front end and a rear end wherein forward drive means are provided at the rear end for receiving pressurized fluid. A boring head is rotatably mounted in the body and projects from the front end of the body. Passages direct fluid from the boring head to impart torque to the boring head.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,242 and 4,529,046, issued to Schmidt, et al on Apr. 3, 1984 and Jul. 16, 1985 respectively, disclose a drilling apparatus having nozzles functioning as cutting jets and passages discharging radially to generate torque for rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,916, issued to Lesh for on Apr. 7, 1992, discloses a fluid-driven tool wherein pressurized fluid is used to create rotation by force applied to internal helical vanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,407, issued to De Lucia on Jan. 31, 1995, discloses a tool having three sections wherein lubricant is permitted to flow through orifices to lubricate the bearing assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,271, issued to Martini on Feb. 18, 2003, discloses a fluid-driven tool wherein pressurized fluid is used to create rotation by internal vanes.
The prior art does not disclose a downhole motor capable of generating rotational and thrust torque with radially-extending nozzles in cooperation with a control sleeve.
The prior art does not disclose a downhole motor capable of generating significant torque utilizing a fluid comprising either a liquid or a gas.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a downhole drilling and cleaning tool having a plurality of nozzles providing rotational and forward thrust in cooperation with a control sleeve.